Love After Death
by Eveliuxx
Summary: Mitchie is dead and Shane is the only one that can see her. It's love and they know it but is Love stronger than Death? Can they live with it? SMITCHIE!
1. A Kind Of Glow

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hey guys! Okay so I've been gone quite a while...so...I had a lot of time on my hands and a notebook...so there's going to be a lot of new stories coming your way! This is just something that popped into my head and I have no clue where this will go but it should be fun to write :D **_

I died, so what?

No one else cared so why should I?

It's not like it hurt or anything...

Well it did a little, until I went into a coma, after that everything was fine. The idea of the car hitting me and the sound of my skull against the windshield is still sickening to me, but I'm happy.

My life was dull and the after-life is like 1064 times better. Oh yeah...

Okay, so maybe it's not that great. It's still boring and all and not best way to enjoy your existence...dead, but better than nothing. And hey, I got the thing everyone lives for, love, except that I had to die to get it. I still got it.

Romantic? Well yes, if you meet in Mexico under the setting sun and palm trees, but that's not how me and Shane met. Not even close.

You know how in the movies, the invisible guy goes into the girls' locker room and watches them undress? Yeah, so I got inspired. I went into the guys' dressing room...

Okay so even though no one knows it but I was following Shane.

I knew that he would be able to see me. People that are able to see the dead have a special kind off glow, so it'd be easier for a dead person to find a mediator to talk to. The bad part to that is, that the living can't see the glow but they're still attracted to the glow. Mostly girls and gay guys...

It's really hard to find a person who sees the dead. A person like that might only be found like one in a thousand or maybe even more.

I was lonely.

You try hanging around people who can't see you, hear you or know your presence. It ain't fun. But what _is _fun, is jumping off of cliffs, buildings and cranes without a bungee rope.

Okay, so I was sitting there by Shane's locker, number 178. I made that my lucky number...no apparent reason...just a cool number for a locker or a lucky number.

The guys started to pour in from gym class, all sweaty and gross, and icky. Most of the guys were now on their way to the showers to get the sweat, grosses, and ickyness of their body's but Shane looked fine and cute so he didn't. Mainly because Shane told the couch he's allergic to the rubber that basketballs are made from, so he had to sit out.

But still looking cute is Shane's best talent, next to guitar playing and singing. I should know, when I was alive I was in his music class. He looked cute there too.

I didn't really notice him then, all I knew that he was really cute and he was like a girl magnet (there goes the glow again)

So as Shane was approaching locker 178 with his clothes half taken off, he saw me.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open (still looking cute) and then he screamed. Oh yeah, _screamed._

Not an '_AH! A GHOST!' _type of scream, but an '_AH! THERE'S A GIRL WATCHING ME UNDRESS!' _type of scream. _Hot. _

I leaned up against a bunch of unused lockers and folded my arms across my chest, grinning. I knew something like this was going to happen so I prepared myself for it, but was dumb enough to forget popcorn. What's a dramatic humour moment without popcorn? It's like a kite without wind, a book without words, a TV without electricity...you get the point.

"What is she doing here!" yelled Shane pointing his finger and staring at me in horror. I grinned wider. If you could've seen the look on his face you'd have taken a picture, framed it and hung it up above your toilet. I would've too if I had a camera, a frame and a...toilet.

The other guys, who came to check up on Shane after his girly scream, followed Shane's gaze but looked right through me.

"Dude, there's no one there" laughed a huge spike headed guy, slapping Shane's shoulder.

"What'd you mean there's no one there? There's a girl standing right there!" he yelled, but after scanning the guys' amused and puzzled faces, stood up straighter and tried again "She's right there, brown hair, brown eyes, ugly black shoes!"

"HEY!" I shrieked "These shoes are awesome! They were _way _stylish back when I died!"

Shane froze. It was probably the mention death.

"Give up Shane. They can't see me, they'll only think you're mad." I said calmly

"SHE'S RIGHT _THERE!" _he tried once more, but when people started to shake their heads and walk away Shane gave up and sat down on a bench.

"Don't try to talk to me now, they'll think you're talking to yourself, let's wait till we're alone..." I explained, but Shane had other plans, he grabbed his t-shirt and raced out in the un-friendly high school halls.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" he shouted once we were alone.

"Hey, don't yell." I instructed "I know it sounds weird...but I'm kinda dead and you're the only one who can see me..."

There was silence from Shane for another couple of minutes before he started to laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked

"Okay, did the guys set you up to this?"

"No..."

"So who did?"

"No one, Shane this ain't a joke" I tried to explain but Shane wasn't giving in. He started to back away from me still laughing until he backed up into his maths class...

I didn't think it'd go _that _well...so his home was next and in a couple of days I won't be lonely no more... Whoopee!

_**I know it's super short, but it's hard to write so please help me :D thanx!**_

_**And review!**_

_**Oh and if I get a subscription or a fave alert and no review I will hunt you down...I'm gonna...**_


	2. Stronger

_**A/N – Hey guys! Aww, only 4 reviews? Disappointing...I really thought that this story will get more...I mean at least...9? Let's make a deal, if I get 9 reviews on this chapter, I will update one of my stories by Monday. The story is your choice, the most popular choice will be updated...if I get 9 review...if I don't...no updates for a long time. :D **_

I've waited a lot in my lifetime (and afterlife) but waiting for Shane was probably _a)_ The longest _b) _The most boring _c) _The most annoying. His cat was snoring. What normal cat snores? Well his owner isn't quite normal either, who spends 75 minutes taking a shower? Yeah, that would be Shane.

I sat on the edge of the bed trying not to put much weight on it, in case Shane's mom came in and saw the that the bed is sat on, but no one's there... I slowly got up and walked around the room as slow and quite as possible, careful for any creak in the floor. I studied the painting on the walls, almost all were black and white. My favourite was almost all of it black except in the corner a black and white corner of a guitar and a beautiful girl's hand playing G string with a delicate nail. Another one was of piano keys, and on them you could see the reflection of a girl with dark hair, her head lowered over a sheet of music and a pen in a delicate hand. They all seemed to mean something, and I had the feeling that they meant a lot more to Shane than to anyone else.

I ran my fingers across the piano keys and imagined the sound that the key would make. I hadn't touched a real piano months before I died. I didn't have inspiration anymore and I was just so sick of sad songs, everything in my life was just too messed up. Part of me was glad when I lay on the stretcher that my life was coming to an end. I was finally going to get some piece.

_Finally_ he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one around his head. Once again when he saw me he screamed his girly scream and backed up into a shelf filled with CD's and DVD's.

"You look startled. Everything okay?" I asked in a fake concerned voice, which still cracked and let my amusement show.

"What-. How- but-"

"Yeah, you're not very good at making full sentences, so how about I talk you listen?" I offered nodding for him to sit on the bed, but Shane glanced at it and continued to stare at me.

"What do you _want _from me?" asked Shane slowly getting up off the floor, in process taking off the towel from his head revealing a bush of black curly hair, which I couldn't help but giggle at before pulling myself together.

"Umm...Not much. Company mostly." I answered in my best 'I'm a business woman' voice.

"_Company? _From me? Why from me?" he stuttered running a hand through his mess of hair.

"Well I don't know anyone else who can see me and-"

"Wait." He said, raising up a hand close to my face. "You really want me to believe that you're..._dead?" _

I pretended to think but I couldn't keep it up and started laughing "Yeah pretty much"

"Okay" he started to pace around his room knocking down things in process. "So...you're dead. I can see you...and..."

"And?...Can you please just get used to it already? I can't believe you haven't seen anyone dead before. I mean their everywhere, just somehow most of them are not friendly and pissed about being dead and all." I started laughing as I remembered something "Like this one time I went up to this girl who looked about my age and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" jumped out Shane

"Cuz I haven't talked to anyone in a month...you know what that feels like?" I said, pouting a little and Shane's features softened.

"Umm...okay. But when you die, don't you like go into the light or something? Am I supposed to help you cross over or something, like in '_Ghost Whisperer'?"_

"Lucky for you, no. All you have to do is keep me company, talk to me, listen to me, for five months and I'll go away _into the light_." I explained, but I lied a little. He didn't really have to 'keep me company' he didn't really have to do anything unless he wanted to, I just said it so I'd get what I want, a friend.

"Why five months?" he asked

"Cuz the dead stay on earth for six months before crossing over, and I've been dead for a month now." I said coming to sit beside him. He flinched away from me, scooting over to the very end of the bed. I hung my head, feeling a little bit ashamed, cuz I saw the fear in his eyes. I guess it does takes some getting used to.

_But what if he won't? _Said my mind. But I had to believe it.

"You don't look dead" spoke Shane looking up at my face for the first time.

I smiled "I got off good. Other ghost have scars and burns, but for some reason I don't. I don't know why. It's said that if you're a good person in life and die not your own death, you'll be rewarded by not keeping your wounds. I saw my body. It was awful, all of it was scarred and cut open, I couldn't even recognize myself." I sighed, looking up at Shane and finding him still closely examining my face. I smiled. He'll get used to it.

"How'd you die?"

"Funny"

"What?"

"I went to your school, we had music together and you don't even know _that _I died." I said and he stared at me in shock "Well, no one did really. There was a mass and everything but kids just went there to get off school. They all spent the time texting each other anyways. I felt so humiliated, the only people I could count on were my parents. Not one of the kids there knew who I was, not even the ones that sat beside me in class. When everyone was leaving I heard a lot of them say _What was that all about _or _Who was he? _They didn't even know that I'm a _she._" I didn't realize that I was crying until a teardrop fell on my hand and slowly glided onto my jeans.

"I'm sorry" said Shane and I could see that he meant it, he just didn't know what it was like.

"I-I got hit by a car. I was walking home after school and as I was crossing the road, this car just appeared out of nowhere driving this insane speed and it hit me. My skull cracked against the windshield and I was still conscious. I remember the car didn't even slow down, just kept on driving and I slid down from the hood and onto the pavement." I took a breath and looked at Shane. He was still listening so I continued. "Someone called an ambulance and once I was on the stretcher I slipped into a coma. I don't know for how long but I think it was just a couple of days before I died. I just, stopped breathing. I just..._stopped._"

I felt an arm slowly sliding across my shoulders and slowly pulling me in. It was Shane.

"You don't have to do it" I said with a little smile but he relaxed a little bit more and pulled me in into his chest, on which I cried for I don't know how long.

I hadn't had anyone to listen to me like that. Not even my parents who were working day and night, and I defiantly didn't have any friends. It just felt so _good _to have someone's arm around me. A shoulder to cry on. It just felt _right._

I had to die to get a friend, but I did it and I felt happier now than I ever have before in my lifetime. I thought that I'd never have someone to put there arm around me, I really thought I'll never be safe. Even after I died I kept thinking it can happen again. And sometimes it did. I re-lived it. The car hitting me. The paramedics rushing to me. All those eyes staring blankly into space as they didn't even try to pretend that they cared about this one girl who was now a person less in the school's population.

For once in my life I felt safe, and strong even though I didn't have to be because there was someone else to be strong for me. Who could protect me, even though I only did talk to him for the first time a couple of hours ago.

I felt _loved. _

_**Okay so I should be asleep but I'm not. I'm writing this for you! So remember our deal. 9 or more... Please? Oh and don't forget to pick a story :D **_


	3. Before

I watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, breathing in and out, causing his pillow to vibrate under him. His blankets were almost covering all of his face, but I could still see his closed lids. I touched his cheek with one cold finger and he flinched. He murmered something into his pillow and smiled. I smiled to myself. How did I end up here? I was unhappy, unloved, yes, yes I was. But how...this? Dead? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but how? I know I got hit by a car, but...why? For what? Was it something that I did? Something that made me deserve this? Or was it so I'd be saved? Saved from my misery and pain. To be brought to someone who in time would love me, and hold me close. The way that Shane did tonight. I pulled back my hand and sighed...I looked around myself and my eyes found the door. I slowly put one foot in front of the other as I reached for the handle. I stared down at my hand griping the gold metal. It was white. Ghost white. Funny to think that I am a ghost. Nothing but a lost soul, looking for something but hell knows what.I turned to the left and found myself staring at my own reflection. White. Why didn't I notice my paleness before? Brown eyes peeping from under a full frindge. I could be sure I was dead...  
I replaced my hand on the door knob and turned it, making the door open in and lead me to the corridor. I walked, following the yellow wall's lead, putting my feet on the cream carpet slowly so not to make any sound. I came to a staircase, and brushing my fingers along the rail I made my way down. It was dark but I could see perfectly. Maybe even better than in daylight. The brighness made me dizzy. That's not one of the symptoms of being dead (yes I call my deadness an illness, a good one). I've always been this way. When I was a child, I was scared of the light. Unlike many kids who are scared of the dark, I loved it. Another reason to put the label 'weird' on my forehead. But go on, nothing could be more desperate than haunting a guy who clearly doesn't want me here. Well I don't know anyone who'd like a ghost of a teenage girl haunting him. Well I would. I would've liked being haunted. Maybe then I could have had a friend...  
I walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. I stared ahead at the corner where a spider was making his web. At least he had something to keep him busy... I put my head down on my knees and closed my eyes, trying to make myself believe that I was sleeping, but the somehow I blacked out and when I opened my eyes the damned light was coming in through the cracks in the blinds. "Morning!" a voice shouted in my ear. I turned to Shane and smiled and saw his one fall.  
"Hey! I wanted to scare you!" he shrieked before slapping a hand over his mouth, obviously remembering that if anyone saw him shouting at the couch he'd be saying hello to his new white room and a very nice straight jacket. I laughed "Trying to scare a ghost, well that's something I haven't seen before" "Well you haven't seen anyone as smart as me before" he grinned in a flirty way. Yeah right.


End file.
